Sebuah Janji
by Rhein Wolfobbe
Summary: Akhirnya Azien Sousuke ketemu Hinamori Momo. Bagaimanakah peristiwanya? baca langsung jika penasaran! UPDATE Chapter 6! FINAL CHAPTER! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Halo semua! RheinW sekarang lagi coba buat fic yang berchapter, jadi saya pilih fic kedua saya dan mencoba meneruskannya,

Peringatan! OOC, masih banyak kekurangannya, jadi mohon reviewnya abis baca ya! Selamat baca!

Sebuah Janji

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Beberapa hari setelah teruntai janji antara taichou dan fukutaichou divisi 5,

"Tenanglah Tatsuki-chan, semua akan baik-baik saja, satu hal yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini hanya berdoa untuk keselamatan mereka," seorang perempuan berambut oranye gelap berusaha menghibur seseorang disampingnya.

"Ya, kau benar Hime, terima kasih," ucap Tatsuki memeluk Orihime.

Keheningan mengambil alih, yang terdengar hanya suara suster, dokter dan pasien yang lalu lalang. Terlihat mereka berdua menyatukan kedua telapak tangan di depan dada masing-masing, berdoa demi keselamatan seseorang.

Dua jam kemudian,

"Dia sudah lahir dengan selamat Tatsuki!" suara laki-laki ini berhasil membuyarkan seluruh konsentrasi Tatsuki dan Orihime yang berdoa dari dua jam yang lalu.

"Ayah, bagaimana dengan ibu?" di wajah Tatsuki tercampur kebahagiaan dan kecemasan.

"Ibu baik-baik saja, mereka berdua selamat." Ayah Tatsuki tersenyum bahagia.

"Syukurlah," tangan Tatsuki meraih punggung Orihime dan memeluknya dengan erat, terlihat sedikit air keluar dari matanya. Orihime terkejut, tidak pernah ia melihat sahabatnya yang begitu kuat ini menangis.

"Syukurlah Tatsuki-chan, sekarang semua sudah tidak apa-apa." Orihime balas memeluk dan mengelus punggung sahabatnya itu.

Esok harinya di kelas,

"Yo Tatsuki! Bagaimana kabar ibu dan adikmu?" tanya Ichigo yang berjalan menghampiri Tatsuki.

"Darimana kau tahu?" ekspresi kaget tidak bisa disembunyikan oleh Tatsuki.

"Inoue-san memberitahu kami tadi," jawab Ishida singkat.

"Ah, padahal aku mau merahasiakannya untuk sementara, apa boleh buat, mereka baik-baik saja sekarang. Hanya perlu istirahat yang cukup."

"Apa dia perempuan Arisawa?" Rukia juga ikut nimbrung.

"Tidak, dia laki-laki, laki-laki tangguh yang akan membanggakan keluarga Arisawa." Jawab Tatsuki dengan nada bicara yang penuh harapan.

"Arisawa-san, bisakah kami mengetahui namanya?" Chad yang dari tadi diam akhirnya bicara juga.

"Namanya Sousuke, Arisawa Sousuke." Tatsuki tersenyum senang begitu mengucapkan nama adik lelakinya itu.

Waktu terus berjalan, saat ini Arisawa Sousuke sudah berumur 15 tahun. Hari ini hari pertamanya masuk sekolah di SMA Karakura, SMA tempat kakaknya belajar beberapa tahun yang lalu. Di jalan menuju kelasnya,

"Aduh!" suara seorang perempuan terdengar sedikit kesakitan.

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Seorang lelaki berambut coklat mengulurkan tangannya pada perempuan yang ditabraknya hingga jatuh.

"Tidak, aku yang salah berjalan tanpa melihat." Jawab perempuan berambut hitam itu setelah meraih uluran tangan sang lelaki.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya lelaki yang memiliki warna iris coklat berhias kacamata bingkai hitam itu.

"Ya." jawaban singkat keluar dari bibir mungil perempuan manis ini.

"Syukurlah kalau tidak apa-apa," ucap sang lelaki lalu berjalan meninggalkan perempuan itu.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar, apa kau tahu dimana ruang kelas 3-D ?" pertanyaan perempuan berambut hitam itu berhasil membuat lelaki berkacamata itu berhenti.

"3-D? berarti kita sekelas.. emm."

"Hisana, Hiwatari Hisana, untunglah aku bertemu dengan teman sekelasku, sudah satu jam rasanya aku berputar-putar di sekolah ini mencari ruang kelas 3-D," senyum mengembang di bibir perempuan manis ini.

"Aku Arisawa Sousuke, salam kenal Hiwatari-san!" balas Sousuke juga dengan senyuman.

Sementara itu di tempat lain bernama Soul Society,

"Apa yang sedang kau cari Hinamori-kun?" seorang lelaki berambut kuning bertanya pada perempuan dihadapannya.

"Buku tentang…. bukan apa-apa Kira-kun." Perempuan bercepol itu tampak berusaha menutupi sesuatu.

"Mmm, Hinamori-kun, sekarang kau tidak bisa memanggilku Kira-kun lagi,"

"Hehehe, iya maaf, sudah kebiasaan sih," Hinamori nyengir.

"Buku bercover hitam dengan judul Forbidden Destructive Art kan?" Kira terlihat bisa menebak apa yang dicari Hinamori yang sudah dikerumuni buku-buku yang berantakan di perpustakaan divisi 5.

Jantung Hinamori terasa berhenti setelah mendengar ucapan sahabatnya yang telah menjadi taichou divisi 5. Ternyata lelaki berambut _emo_ ini juga mengetahui keberadaan buku terlarang tersebut.

"Eh,… i-iya, Kira-kun eh maksudku Izuru-taichou juga tahu keberadaannya?"

"Dari yang kudengar, buku itu sudah dimusnahkan beberapa ratus tahun lalu. Tidak perlu repot-repot mencarinya." Kira berusaha menghentikan niat Hinamori.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan berhenti sampai menemukannya, karena aku akan menepati janjiku," sanggah Hinamori sambil menggigit bibirnya.

To Be Continued

Yah, gak sampai 600 huruf, lagi habis ide sih, maap yah para reader,

Pokoknya review aja biar nambah ide!

Sepucuk review anda sangat berarti bagi saya.

Trimssssssssssssssssssss!


	2. Chapter 2

Fyuhh, Chapter 2 selesai juga! Maaf kalo ceritanya gak karuan,

Peringatan! OOC, masih banyak kekurangannya, jadi mohon reviewnya abis baca ya! Selamat baca!

Sebuah Janji

(Chapter 2)

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

TOK! TOK! TOK! Bunyi pintu diketuk disebuah apartemen terdengar jelas di sepinya malam.

"Ya sebentar…. Oh, Arisawa-kun?" suara perempuan ini sedikit kaget melihat orang yang datang bertamu ke apartemennya.

"Mmm, sebenarnya kunci rumahku hilang, sedangkan aku sudah membeli ini, jadi.." Sousuke terlihat ragu-ragu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"…." Perempuan yang bernama Hisana itu hanya terdiam menunggu kelanjutan kalimat si lelaki.

"Jadi.. boleh aku pinjam dapur Hiwatari-san?"

"Ah.." ekspresi kaget tidak bisa disembunyikan oleh Hisana.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud menginap disini kok," lanjut Sousuke tertunduk malu.

"Hihihi, bukan itu, aku hanya kaget malam hari seperti ini ada lelaki yang datang ke rumahku hanya untuk meminjam dapur, apalagi lelaki itu teman sekelasku yang baru kukenal selama 2 hari," Hisana tertawa kecil, tawa yang mempermanis wajahnya.

Sousuke semakin merasa malu mendengar ucapan Hisana, rasanya semakin sulit mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah memanas itu.

"Ayo masuklah, kebetulan aku juga belum memasak untuk makan malam," Hisana mempersilahkan teman sekelasnya itu masuk.

Mata coklat Sousuke terus berpindah dari satu objek ke objek lain di dalam apartemen Hisana.

'Tata ruangannya bagus,' hanya itu yang berulang-ulang melintas di pikiran Sousuke. Matanya berhenti pada sebuah foto lelaki berkacamata yang rambutnya pendek warna putih. Mengetahui hal itu, Hisana lalu berkata,

"Dia Satoshi, kakakku satu-satunya,"

"Ooh, berarti kita sama-sama anak kedua ya," ucap Sousuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto lelaki yang bernama Hiwatari Satoshi itu.

"Ya," jawab Hisana singkat.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Sousuke semakin penasaran karena dilihatnya piala, medali dan piagam berjejer disekitar foto kakak Hisana.

"Di tempat yang jauh.." kesedihan sedikit muncul di mata perempuan ini.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita masak, aku sudah lapar nih," lanjut Hisana seraya berjalan ke dapur.

"Biar aku yang memasak, Hiwatari-san menunggu saja," Sousuke mengembangkan senyuman di bibirnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

"Hiwatari-san! Sudah matang!" Sousuke sedikit berteriak memanggil temannya itu.

"Iya," Hisana berjalan menuju ruang makan, asal dari suara lelaki berambut coklat itu.

Mereka duduk berhadapan di ruang makan Hisana. Keheningan menguasai ruang makan yang lumayan besar itu.

"Bagaimana dengan kakakmu Arisawa-kun?" Hisana mencoba memulai pembicaraan sambil memainkan sendok di piringnya.

"Kakakku seorang perempuan, karena pekerjaannya sebagai polwan, dia sekarang tinggal di Tokyo bersama suami dan anaknya," terang Sousuke.

"Hebat sekali kakak Arisawa-kun, dia pasti perempuan yang tangguh," Hisana tampak kagum dengan cerita Sousuke.

"Hiwatari-san, ruangan ini penataannya bagus sekali ya, perabotnya juga unik," tanpa sadar kalimat ini keluar dari mulut Sousuke.

"Benarkah? Semua perabotan ini dipilih dan ditata sendiri oleh kakak, dia sangat ahli dalam hal seni, lukisan-lukisan di dinding itu pun hasil buatannya sendiri." senyum mengembang di mulut Hisana.

"Hebat… Justru dia lah yang membanggakan, melihat semua penghargaan yang di terimanya, juga lukisan-lukisan indah itu, jelas terlihat dia sangat jenius di segala bidang," Sousuke memandang lukisan di sekililing ruangan itu.

"Hanya saja…" Hisana kesulitan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hanya saja dia pergi terlalu cepat," kali ini terlihat jelas kesedihan menguasai raut muka Hisana.

"Ah, maksudmu…. Ma-maaf aku telah bicara sembarangan," Sousuke yang memahami arti ucapan Hisana langsung merasa bersalah.

Setelah mengobrol cukup lama, Sousuke berpamitan pulang.

"Aku pulang dulu Hiwatari-san, terima kasih banyak!" ucap Sousuke sambil membungkuk pada Hisana di depan pintu apartemen.

"Terima kasih kembali, lain kali mampir lagi ya, walaupun malas mengakuinya, tetapi masakanmu lebih enak dari masakanku," kembali senyum menghiasi bibir Hisana.

"Lalu malam ini kau mau tidur dimana Arisawa-kun?" Hisana baru ingat kalau temannya itu kehilangan kunci rumahnya.

"Itu tidak masalah, aku bisa tidur di pos polisi terdekat, lagipula besok pagi kakakku pulang ke Karakura," jawab Sousuke nyengir.

"Menginap disini saja…" Hisana melontarkan sebuah kata yang sangat mengejutkan Sousuke.

"Eh?" wajah Sousuke langsung memerah.

"Ti-tidak usah, tetanggamu bisa berpikiran yang tidak-tidak jika aku menginap disini," ucap Sousuke yang salah tingkah.

Tanpa menyahut ucapan Sousuke, tiba-tiba perempuan berambut hitam itu jatuh tergeletak di lantai.

"Hi-Hiwatari-san!" Sousuke berteriak melihat kejadian itu.

Pagi harinya,

"Mmm," terdengar suara Hisana yang terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Ah, Arisawa-kun…." Hisana sedikit kaget melihat Sousuke tertidur dalam posisi duduk disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Hmm, Hiwatari-san?" Sousuke belum sepenuhnya tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Ah, Hiwatari-san kau tidak apa-apa? Kemarin kau tiba-tiba pingsan, ayo sekarang kuantar ke dokter," setelah kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya, kepanikan menguasai Sousuke.

"Tidak usah, aku hanya kecapekan kok," Hisana tersenyum.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, sekarang pasti kakakku sudah ada dirumah, kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan telepon aku saja," Sousuke berpamitan.

"Ya, terima kasih Arisawa-kun,"

Di kediaman Arisawa,

"Heeeh, kenapa kau sudah pulang? Tidak pakai seragam lagi, darimana saja kau Sousuke?" Tatsuki langsung menyerbu dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan begitu melihat adiknya memasuki rumah.

"Mmm, ceritanya panjang nee-san,"

BLETAK!

"Aku tidak peduli," ucap Tatsuki setelah memukul kepala Sousuke dengan genggaman tangannya.

"Awww! Ma-maaf nee-san.." tangan Sousuke masih memegangi kepalanya yang benjol itu.

"Jangan terlalu keras padanya Tatsuki, anak lelaki seumurannya biasa melakukan itu," suara seorang lelaki dari dalam rumah terdengar.

"Huh, kau terlalu memanjakannya Ichigo!"Tatsuki berjalan menuju ruangan asal suara itu, untuk menemui seorang pria berambut oranye yang tidak lain adalah suaminya. Sousuke berjalan mengikuti Tatsuki dari belakang, berniat menyapa kakak iparnya.

"Selamat pagi Ichigo-kun!" Sousuke menyapa kakak iparnya yang bernama Ichigo.

"Yo! Sousuke! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ichigo balas menyapa adik iparnya yang berkacamata itu.

"Baik-baik saja, oh, apa Ichigo-junior tidak ikut?" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan anak kecil.

"PAMAN SOUSUKEEEE!" seorang anak lelaki berumur 5 tahun melompat ke arah Sousuke. Anak lelaki berambut jabrik hitam mirip Tatsuki dan berwajah mirip Ichigo.

"Wah, Kaien-kun sudah semakin besar ya," ucap Sousuke yang menggendong sambil mengelus rambut jabrik keponakannya, Kurosaki Kaien.

"Ayo main!" lelaki kecil itu terlihat bersemangat.

"Paman Sousuke harus bicara dengan ibu, kau main dengan ayah saja," suara Tatsuki yang memasuki ruangan berhasil membuat kecewa anak itu.

"Ayah tidak asyik diajak main, aku main sendiri saja," dengan lesu Kaien berjalan keluar rumah.

"Hei, Kaien-kun, kita bisa bermain setelah ini kan," ucapan Sousuke ini membuat keponakannya kembali bersemangat.

"Yeah! Cepat ya paman!" sahut Kaien dengan semangat.

Mereka bertiga (Ichigo, Tatsuki, Sousuke) berkumpul di ruang TV, Sousuke berusaha menjelaskan penyebab dirinya tidak masuk sekolah.

"Hoo, baru dua hari menjadi siswa SMA kau sudah mulai mendekati seorang perempuan, kau cepat dewasa ya," goda Ichigo.

"Bagus, sebagai penerus keluarga Arisawa kau harus bergerak cepat, kalau bisa bawa dia kemari dan perkenalkan pada kami," Tatsuki yang sudah berganti nama menjadi Kurosaki Tatsuki ini menceramahi adiknya.

"Bu-bukan begitu," wajah Sousuke semakin merah mendengar ucapan kakak dan kakak iparnya itu.

"Dia itu satu-satunya orang yang kukenal dalam dua hari ini, jadi kemarin malam aku tidak ada pilihan lain lagi selain ke rumahnya," Sousuke mencoba menjelaskan alasannya pergi kerumah Hisana.

"Dan kau meninggalkannya sekarang? Bukankah kau bilang dia masih baru sadar dari pingsannya? Dasar adik bodoh!" ucap Tatsuki dengan nada kesal, Sousuke hanya tertunduk.

"Ssst, diam sebentar, ada berita menarik," Ichigo memotong pembicaraan.

Mendengar instruksi Ichigo, seisi ruangan menjadi hening. Membuat suara televisi terdengar jelas di telinga ketiga orang itu. Pandangan mereka pun tertuju pada satu-satunya sumber suara itu.

"_Pada pertandingan tenis internasional untuk remaja tahun ini, Jepang mengirimkan seorang siswa dari Karakura bernama Akutsu Gin. Akutsu yang masih duduk di kelas 3 SMP ini berhasil mengalahkan seluruh pesaing-pesaingnya di babak penyisihan tanpa kehilangan satu poin pun, berikut ini liputannya,"_

Layar televisi 20 inch itu memunculkan sosok kurus tinggi berambut perak. Iris matanya yang berwarna merah itu menarik sekaligus menyeramkan. Meskipun begitu, saat diwawancara, lelaki itu ternyata murah senyum. Hal ini membuat Ichigo terdiam,

'Dia mirip sekali dengan Ichimaru Gin, hanya saja dia tidak menyeringai licik dan matanya terbuka lebar. Adik iparku ini pun juga mirip Aizen, apa mungkin mereka bereinkarnasi?' pikir Ichigo.

"Hebat, kelas 3 SMP sudah mewakili Jepang," Sousuke yang kagum itu tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi.

"Kau juga harus berusaha, masa kalah dengan anak SMP?" Tatsuki mencoba memanas-manasi adiknya yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman pesimis Sousuke.

"Haah, sudahlah, kau memang bukan tipe orang yang semakin bersemangat jika dipanas-panasi," kakak Sousuke ini hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Hei Ichigo, kenapa kau melamun?" Tatsuki menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Ichigo yang melamun.

"Oh, tidak, hanya saja aku berharap Kaien bisa seperti itu," jawab Ichigo yang berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya tentang Aizen dan Gin.

Sousuke hanya terdiam, matanya terpaku pada majalah di atas meja.

Majalah yang bergambar seorang berkulit coklat dengan rambut dread yang berwarna hitam keunguan, memakai sunglasses oranye agak transparan. Dari posenya terlihat kalau lelaki itu sangat bangga pada dirinya sendiri, sedangkan pandangan matanya seakan bicara 'dasar sampah' kepada siapa saja yang melihatnya. Pada bagian atas majalah itu terlihat barisan huruf, barisan huruf yang membuat Sousuke merasa kesombongan orang di majalah olahraga itu bukan cuma omong kosong. Barisan huruf itu berbunyi :

_Seorang siswa SMA kelas 1 dari Jepang terpilih sebagai MVP pada pertandingan American Football internasional tingkat remaja. Selamat untuk Kongou Tousen!_

To Be Continued

Maaf kalo kurang greget,

Sepucuk review anda sangat berarti bagi saya.

Trimssssssssssssssssssss!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 selesaiii! Ceritanya? masih tetap gak karuan lah,

Peringatan! OOC, dan segala antek-anteknya, Selamat baca! Review juga yah!

Sebuah Janji

(Chapter 3)

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Di tempat bernama Soul Society, tepatnya sebuah hutan di Rukongai.

"GROOARRR!" suara hollow menggema dalam hutan, di tangannya terlihat sesosok lelaki yang meronta-ronta berusaha melawan.

"Cih! Lepaskan aku keparat!" umpat lelaki itu yang ternyata adalah seorang siswa akademi shinigami yang sedang menjalani latihan membasmi hollow.

"Hei kalian! bantu aku!" teriaknya pada sekumpulan atau lebih tepatnya dua orang siswa akademi rekan setimnya yang hanya terdiam melihat kejadian itu. Meskipun pedang terpasang pada tangan kedua orang ini, tapi mereka menyadari hollow di hadapan mereka terlalu kuat.

"Dasar merepotkan," ucap kedua orang itu bersamaan sambil menerjang si hollow. Rupanya mereka berdua sudah tidak peduli dengan perbedaan kekuatan antara diri mereka dan si hollow. Benar saja, hanya dalam satu ayunan tangan si hollow, mereka berdua terlempar dengan luka sayatan di dada dan perut, menjadikan rambut hitam dan biru itu berhias percikan merah tua.

"Ugh.." si rambut biru menahan sakit.

"…" si rambut hitam hanya diam saja, meski di wajahnya terlihat ekspresi kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba,

ZRAASSSHH! Hollow dihadapan kedua orang ini terbelah dua, terlihat seorang shinigami berambut coklat menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Szayel?" Tanya shinigami berambut coklat dan ber iris mata keabu-abuan itu.

"Ya, terima kasih," jawab lelaki berambut merah jambu yang tadi tertangkap dan hampir di makan oleh sang hollow.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian Grimmjow, Ulquiorra?" pandangannya dialihkan kearah dua lelaki berambut hitan dan berambut biru.

"Cuma luka kecil," sahut si rambut hitam, Ulquiorra.

"Tidak sakit maupun gatal," timpal si rambut biru Grimmjow tidak mau kalah.

"Baiklah, latihan selesai, sekarang kita kembali ke Seiretei untuk mengobati luka kalian," ucap shinigami itu sambil berjalan diikuti oleh ketiga orang ini. Dalam perjalanan kembali, mereka hanya saling berdiam diri. Sampai akhirnya,

"Hei Sora, bagaimana caranya kau bisa sekuat itu?" Tanya Grimmjow pada Sora, shinigami yang jadi penanggung jawab latihan membasmi hollow kali ini.

"Pertanyaan bodoh," sahut Ulquiorra singkat.

"Aku tidak minta komentarmu bocah!" teriak Grimmjow.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas ya banyak berlatih," Sahut Sora dengan tertawa dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sora-san, apa kau masih punya ingatan tentang saat kau masih jadi manusia?" Szayel bertanya sambil memandang langit senja. Pertanyaan yang membuat Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra terdiam menunggu jawaban shinigami berambut coklat itu.

"Tidak, yang kuingat hanya dari saat aku datang ke Soul Society ini, nama keluargaku saja aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, kenapa kau tanya hal ini Szayel?" Sora balik bertanya.

"Hmm, kalau dipikir-pikir aku juga sama," Grimmjow menyahut tanpa ditanya.

"Szayel tidak bertanya padamu," lagi-lagi Ulquiorra mengomentari ucapan Grimmjow yang berhasil membuat Grimmjow naik darah dan teriak-teriak lagi.

"Aku juga merasa hal yang sama, sebenarnya setelah kucari tahu dari perpustakaan di akademi, hal itu terjadi karena…." Szayel tidak meneruskan ucapannya.

"Karena kita pernah menjadi hollow yang sudah dibunuh atau lebih tepatnya sudah dimurnikan," Ulquiorra meneruskan ucapan Szayel.

"Kau.. kau juga tahu itu Ulquiorra-san?" Szayel terkejut mendengar ucapan lelaki bermata hijau itu.

"Ya, karena aku juga sama denganmu, kehilangan ingatan," Ulquiorra menjawab datar.

"Siapa peduli? Aku hanya ingin jadi kuat," lelaki bermata biru ini menyahut.

"Ya, benar kata Grimmjow, tidak usah mempermasalahkan hal kecil begitu Szayel," ucap Sora yang berjalan di depan.

"Tidak, aku hanya takut dikucilkan bila orang lain tahu aku ini mantan hollow," mendengar ucapan Szayel ini semua terdiam sejenak, tiba-tiba…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Grimmjow tertawa lepas.

"Apa yang lucu Grimmjow? Dan kau Ulquiorra kenapa wajahmu seperti menahan tawa begitu?" wajah Szayel memerah karena malu.

"Sudah jelas kan, ucapanmu tadi sangat mengejutkan, tidak bisa dipercaya orang seperti kau merasa takut dikucilkan," Ulquiorra kembali memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Meskipun kau dikucilkan semua orang, kami tidak akan mengucilkanmu," Grimmjow mendadak menjadi serius.

"Karena kita ini sahabat," Ulquiorra menyambung.

"Tadi sudah kubilang kan, tidak usah memikirkan hal kecil," Sora menoleh pada tiga orang calon shinigami bimbingannya itu sambil tersenyum.

"Hah, akhirnya sampai juga, aku ingin segera makan," keluh Grimmjow.

"Tidak bisa berpikir hal lain selain makan ya," lagi-lagi Ulquiorra memancing pertengkaran dengan Grimmjow.

"Aku tidak minta komentarmu bocah!" Grimmjow semakin geram pada sahabatnya yang berambut hitam pekat itu.

"Sudah-sudah ayo kita makan, aku juga sudah lapar nih," Szayel melerai mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak ikut Sora?" Grimmjow berteriak pada Sora yang hanya berdiri sedangkan dia dan dua sahabatnya itu sudah berjalan agak jauh.

"Maaf, mungkin lain kali, aku masih ada pekerjaan di divisiku,"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa!" teriak Grimmjow diikuti lambaian tangannya dan tangan Szayel serta Ulquiorra. Sora membalas lambaian itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, Sora-kun?" sapa suara seorang perempuan.

"Ya?" Sora menoleh ke samping kanannya.

"Oh, selamat sore Hinamori-fukutaichou! Maaf saya tidak melihat tadi," ucap Sora sambil membungkuk di hadapan perempuan bercepol di rambutnya ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, hmmm… kau sudah dapat data yang kuminta?"

"Ya, ini data lengkap para siswa akademi shinigami," Sora menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas.

"Oke, terima kasih Sora-kun, aku harus pergi sekarang,"

"Sama-sama, Hinamori-fukutaichou," Sora membungkuk.

Hinamori kembali meneruskan langkahnya menuju keluar Seiretei. Sora yang melihat Hinamori merasa heran. Entah kemana tujuan fukutaichou divisi 5 itu dengan kedua tangan dibalut perban dari jari hingga siku serta membawa sebuah buku hitam, apalagi hari sudah menjelang malam begini. Tetapi dirinya tidak berani bertanya pada fukutaichou itu karena dianggapnya hal itu tidak sopan, terlalu mencampuri urusan orang lain.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi," gumam Hinamori dalam perjalanannya yang menuju entah kemana itu. Dilihatnya buku hitam berjudul Forbidden Destructuve Art di tangan kanannya. Pikirannya kembali teringat kejadian bagaimana dia mendapatkan buku itu.

Flashback on.

Bulan menyebarkan cahaya redupnya pada jalanan Seiretei yang sepi. Angin malam berhembus sepoi-sepoi menusuk tulang. Semua shinigami beristirahat menunggu datangnya sang fajar, tetapi tidak untuk shinigami perempuan bermata hazel ini. Malam hari justru menjadi waktunya berkutat di perpustakaan divisinya setelah mengerjakan semua tugasnya sebagai fukutaichou pada siang hari.

"Fyuuhhh, aku tidak kuat lagi, ngantuk sekali," keluh Hinamori yang berada di ruangan luas penuh buku atau bisa disebut perpustakaan divisi 5.

"Memangnya apa yang kau cari?" seorang tinggi berambut merah tiba-tiba muncul.

"HYAAAA, kau mengagetkanku Abarai-kun!"

"Hoi, hoi, panggil aku Abarai-taichou!" protes Renji.

"Haaaahhh, Kenapa kau dan Kira-kun yang seangkatan denganku sudah menjadi taichou," lagi-lagi Hinamori mengeluh.

"Kau kepingin? Belajar bankai sana! Tapi kelihatannya mustahil, shunpo saja kau tidak bisa, hahahahaha," ejek Renji.

"Huh!" dengus Hinamori kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku minta maaf sudah mengejekmu, sekarang, apa yang sedang kau cari?"

"Sebuah buku tentang hadou terlarang, eh maksudku.." keceplosan si Hinamori.

"Ternyata benar seperti kata Kira, kau mau apa dengan benda itu?"

"Tidak, hanya mau memperdalam ilmuku tentang hadou,"

"Hadou terlarang itu berbeda dari hadou biasa, hadou terlarang biasanya memberikan efek yang sangat buruk pada penggunanya," Renji menasehati sahabat perempuannya itu.

"Aku sudah tahu kok, kalau tidak berbahaya tidak mungkin dinamai hadou terlarang kan?" jawab Hinamori.

"Ya sudahlah kalau kau paham, ini," Renji menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan merah pada Hinamori.

"A-apa ini Abarai-taichou?" Hinamori kaget menerima bungkusan itu.

"Benda yang kau cari-cari, siang tadi secara tidak sengaja aku dan Kira menemukannya di perpustakaan divisi ku," terang Renji.

"Karena kau sudah tahu resikonya jika mempraktekkan salah satu saja hadou yang tertulis di dalam, kurasa tidak masalah jika benda ini di tanganmu," ucap Renji sambil berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

"Terima kasih banyak Abarai-kun!" teriak Hinamori pada lelaki berhaori putih dengan tulisan 3 dibagian punggungnya itu yang sudah agak jauh darinya. Renji hanya balas melambai tanpa menoleh.

Flashback off.

Mengingat kembali memori tiga hari yang lalu miliknya ternyata membeli cukup banyak waktu sehingga setelah tersadar dari lamunannya dia sudah berada di suatu tempat, tempat dimana taichou nya mati. Tanpa menggubris dinginnya angin yang bertiup, dia duduk bersimpuh di tengah padang rumput itu. Ditemani bulan sabit, bunga-bunga liar dan air danau, dirinya membuka halaman buku hitam itu satu persatu, dibacanya tiap kalimat dengan seksama hanya dengan penerangan dari sang bulan.

Beberapa lembar kertas terjatuh setelah dia membuka sekitar sepuluh lembar buku hitam itu. Kertas yang berisi data-data tentang para calon shinigami yang dalam waktu dekat akan lulus dari akademi. Dialihkan sejenak pandangannya dari buku hitamnya untuk sekedar membaca sekilas kertas-kertas itu. Terlihat jelas banyak foto para calon shinigami, diantaranya ada foto Grimmjow, Szayel dan Ulquiorra. Ketiga calon shinigami inilah yang menarik perhatian taichou-nya dalam perekrutan anggota baru nanti.

Kembali dialihkan matanya pada lembaran lusuh buku hitam di pangkuannya. Yang dirinya butuhkan hanyalah hadou terlarang no 3 dari 66 hadou terlarang yang ada. Sudah sejak kemarin lusa dia melatihnya, meskipun hanya latihan dan tidak menggunakan seluruh kemampuan, tetapi hadou itu bisa membuat kedua lengannya terluka penuh sayatan. Entah bagaimana jadinya saat dia benar-benar menggunakannya nanti.

"Hinamori-kun!" suara seorang lelaki memanggilnya.

"Hm? Kira-kun dan.. Abarai-kun? Sedang apa disini?"

"Hanya kebetulan lewat saja," Renji menjawab singkat.

"Yap, karena insomnia aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan," sahut Kira.

"Lebih baik tidak usah melatihnya malam ini," melihat kedua lengan Hinamori, Renji tidak bisa menahan untuk bicara ini.

"Aku tidak tahu janji macam apa yang kau buat sehingga dirimu begitu ingin menguasainya, tapi melihat efek dari latihannya yang seperti ini, kuharap kau tidak perlu benar-benar menggunakannya nanti Hinamori-kun," Kira tampak cemas.

"Tidak usah cemas Kira-kun, Abarai-kun, aku tidak apa-apa, lagipula kedua lenganku sudah sembuh kok." Hinamori tersenyum.

"Huh! Terserahlah! Mmm, rasanya sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul bertiga begini," lanjut Renji lalu duduk di sebelah kiri Hinamori.

"Ya," Kira yang tersenyum juga ikutan duduk tapi di samping kanan Hinamori.

"Haaahhh, sering aku berpikir kenapa kalian yang seangkatan denganku sudah menjadi taichou sedangkan aku masih fukutaichou, dan juga mengapa Kira-kun yang dari divisi 3 malah jadi taichou di divisiku?" keluh Hinamori yang duduk diantara kedua taichou divisi 5 dan divisi 3 itu sambil menghela nafas.

"Mana kutahu, itu keputusan Soutaichou, lagipula paling tidak aku terjauh dari kenangan kehilangan dua orang taichou di divisi 3," sahut Kira tenang walau mata birunya terlihat menyorotkan sedikit kesedihan.

"Hinamori, rasanya kau selalu mengatakan hal itu kalau bertemu kami, menjengkelkan," Renji mengganti arah pembicaraan yang semakin tidak enak karena Kira teringat kembali akan dua mantan taichou-nya, Ichimaru Gin dan Amagai Shuusuke.

"Ya, Abarai-kun benar, tapi tidak terlalu menjengkelkan kok," sahut Kira sedikit menyanggah.

"Kalian berdua itu yang menjengkelkan!" malam itu Hinamori malah berpiknik dadakan bersama dua sahabatnya. Mereka bertiga makan bekal yang sengaja dibawa oleh Renji serta mengobrol hingga pagi, membuat Hinamori melupakan tujuan utamanya yaitu berlatih hadou terlarang. Namun, sebenarnya memang itulah maksud kedatangan dua taichou itu.

Pagi harinya,

"Ha-Haaatttsyeeemmmm!" suara bersin bersahut-sahutan di ruang kerja divisi 5. Rupanya taichou dan fukutaichou di ruangan itu terkena flu.

"Huwaaaaaarrgghhh, aku tidak bisa mengerjakan paperwork kalau begini," teriak Kira histeris, sambil mengelap ingusnya.

"Semangat Izuru-taichou… Ha…Haaatttsyeeemmmm!" Hinamori yang juga flu berusaha menyemangati.

Sedangkan di divisi 3,

"A-Abarai-taichou kau tidak apa-apa?" seorang shinigami nomor 3 di divisi 3 itu tampak cemas melihat kaptennya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sora, mana laporanmu… Ha…Haaatttsyeeemmmm!" Renji kembali bersin, diikuti keluarnya cairan hijau lengket alias ingus dari hidungnya.

"Aaaarrrggghhh! Paperwork-ku!" ingus miliknya berhasil mendarat diatas tumpukan tinggi paperwork yang sudah ia kerjakan kemarin lusa. Sora langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat kebodohan taichou-nya itu.

To Be Continued

Atas semua kekurangan karya ini,

Akhir kata,

Sepucuk review anda sangat berarti bagi saya.

Trimssssssssssssssssssss!


	4. Chapter 4

Haduhh saya _speechless_ melihat karya gajelas saya sendiri ini, huehuehue..

Peringatan! OOC, dan segala antek-anteknya, Selamat baca! Review juga yah!

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Sore hari di dunia manusia, seorang lelaki berambut coklat dan seorang perempuan berambut hitam berjalan bersama pulang dari sekolah.

"Arisawa-kun, bagaimana kakakmu?" seorang perempuan berkata pada lelaki yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Tatsuki-nee baik-baik saja, tetap suka membentak seperti dulu, dia juga….." Sousuke penuh semangat menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang kakak perempuannya.

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya," Hisana tersenyum manis. Rupanya perempuan ini tertarik dengan cerita Sousuke tentang Tatsuki.

"Eh?" Sousuke kaget mendengar ucapan Hisana. Perempuan ini sering sekali mengucapkan hal yang diluar perkiraannya.

Sejenak muka Sousuke memerah, mengingat kakaknya juga ingin bertemu dengan Hisana. Bukan sebagai teman baru, melainkan sebagai calon adik ipar. Tapi untunglah kakak tomboinya itu sudah kembali ke Tokyo kemarin.

"Sebenarnya… mereka sudah kembali ke Tokyo kemarin, mmm…. kalau mereka datang lagi kau akan kuajak menemuinya!"

BRUKK! Terdengar sebuah suara benda jatuh, lebih tepatnya tubuh. Perempuan bernama Hisana tergeletak lemas disamping Sousuke yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hiwatari-san!" Sousuke teriak panik, mengangkat tubuh mungil Hisana. Berlari secepat mungkin menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Di dalam kamar sebuah rumah sakit, Sousuke duduk disamping Hisana yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Wajah perempuan itu terlihat begitu pucat, rasa cemas tidak henti-hentinya menyerang lelaki bermata coklat itu. Sampai akhirnya seorang dokter menghampirinya,

"Kau keluarganya?" tanya dokter berkacamata itu.

"Bukan, aku temannya, keluarganya ada di luar kota," sahut Sousuke yang menoleh pada sang dokter, diikuti dengan ekspresi kaget dokter kurus ini.

"A-Aizen?" sang dokter mengeluarkan suara pelan, ekspresinya menunjukkan rasa tidak percaya pada apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

"Maaf , barusan dokter berkata apa?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa, ayo ikut aku sebentar, ini masalah keadaannya," dokter berambut indigo itu mengisyaratkan Sousuke untuk mengikutinya keluar dari kamar. Dengan perasaan cemas dan khawatir Sousuke mengikuti sang dokter keluar, menuju ruang prakteknya.

"Keadaannya parah," sang dokter menjelaskan dengan singkat dan tidak jelas.

"Ma-maksud dokter?" sudah tidak karuan perasaan Sousuke mendengar penjelasan tidak jelas si dokter bermata biru itu.

"Dia sudah lama menderita gagal jantung, dengan kondisinya sekarang mungkin tinggal sebulan lagi," jawaban dokter ini berhasil membuat Sousuke terdiam kaku.

"A-apa…" suara tertahan keluar dari mulut lelaki berambut coklat ini.

"Kecuali dia bisa menemukan donor jantung yang cocok, setidaknya kau bisa sedikit lega… siapa namamu?" tambah si dokter sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Sousuke, Arisawa Sousuke," jawab Sousuke singkat dengan tetap menunduk.

"Kau… adik Arisawa Tatsuki?" ekspresi terkejut muncul di wajah si dokter.

"Y-ya, bagaimana dokter bisa tahu nama kakakku?" Sousuke tidak kalah terkejut.

"Kau sudah besar ya, terakhir aku melihatmu masih berumur 5 tahun," senyuman terlihat di bibir dokter ini. Mereka berdua pun mengobrol panjang lebar, membahas berbagai topik.

Sekitar 40 menit kemudian,

"Kau bisa menghubungi aku jika ada masalah lagi dengan kesehatan temanmu itu," sang dokter menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama.

"Terima kasih dokter,"

"Panggil saja aku Ishida," sahut dokter yang bernama Ishida Uryuu itu.

"Ayah..." suara gadis kecil terdengar lirih, kedua orang ini spontan menoleh kearah pintu.

"Oh Miyako-chan," panggil Ishida pada gadis kecil berambut sama dengannya itu.

"Kapan ibu boleh pulang?" suara gadis kecil bernama Ishida Miyako itu masih terdengar lirih dan mengandung rasa sedih. Ishida berjalan mendekat ke anak perempuannya itu.

"Miyako-chan tidak usah khawatir, ibu akan segera sembuh lalu kita bertiga akan pulang bersama," ucap Ishida yang berjongkok agar wajahnya bisa melihat wajah anaknya dan mengusap airmata di pipi gadis kecil itu.

"Ya, ibumu pasti akan sembuh sebentar lagi, jadi Miyako-san tidak usah khawatir ya?" Sousuke tiba-tiba ikut bicara. Sejak lahirnya Kaien, ia menjadi sangat suka anak-anak. Melihat anak perempuan Ishida itu menangis, Sousuke merasa tidak tega.

Apalagi setelah mengobrol panjang lebar dengan Ishida tadi, dia mengetahui bahwa sahabat baik kakaknya yang telah menjadi istri Ishida sedang terjangkit penyakit. Penyakit yang bisa membuat istri sang dokter tersebut meninggalkan dunia dalam kurun waktu beberapa minggu lagi. Kanker darah atau biasa disebut leukemia, penyakit mematikan yang baru muncul pada istri Ishida beberapa tahun lalu. Satu-satunya jalan adalah mendapatkan donor, donor yang sangat langka karena dibutuhkan kecocokan sel dengan si resipien.

"Ah iya, namaku Sousuke salam kenal Miyako-san," Sousuke tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan untuk berkenalan dengan gadis kecil itu.

"Salam kenal Sousuke-kun!" gadis kecil ini juga memunculkan senyuman di wajah mungilnya setelah menyalami tangan besar Sousuke. Membuat Ishida ikut tersenyum dan berterima kasih pada Sousuke.

"Baiklah, aku harus menemui temanku yang sedang sakit, sampai nanti Miyako-san," Sousuke berpamitan pada gadis kecil itu.

Dalam kamar tempat Hisana berbaring tadi,

"Ah, syukurlah kau sudah bangun Hiwatari-san," Sousuke menghela nafas lega setelah masuk dan menyadari bahwa teman perempuannya itu sudah sadarkan diri.

"Terima kasih Arisawa-kun," ucap Hisana lemah dengan senyuman. Sousuke lalu duduk di kursi sebelah tempat Hisana berbaring. Ia hanya diam tidak tahu bagaimana harus bicara pada perempuan bermata violet itu setelah Ishida memvonis hidup Hisana tinggal sekitar sebulan lagi.

"Berapa bulan lagi?" pertanyaan Hisana memecah keheningan, seakan tahu yang sedang mengganggu pikiran lelaki disebelahnya.

"A-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Hiwatari-san," Sousuke mencoba menghindar, pandangannya tertuju ke lantai.

"Umurku tinggal berapa bulan lagi?" Hisana memperjelas pertanyaannya sambil melihat kearah langit gelap diluar jendela.

"Ka-kau bicara apa? Hiwatari-san cuma kecapekan saja kok," dengan senyum dipaksakan Sousuke berbohong.

"Tidak perlu menutupinya, aku tahu tubuhku lebih dari orang lain," suara Hisana terdengar sedikit marah. Sousuke hanya tertunduk, dan menjawab lirih,

"Satu bulan… tapi Hiwatari-san tidak usah khawatir, kita bisa mencari donor yang tepat dan.." Sousuke memotong ucapannya, melihat mata violet dihadapannya menyorotkan keputusasaan.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah mencarinya selama 3 tahun, hasilnya nihil," ucapan Hisana ini membuat Sousuke terdiam, tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Aku hanya bisa berdoa agar satu bulan terakhirku ini menjadi satu bulan yang paling menyenangkan selama hidupku," Hisana tersenyum, senyum memaksa dengan air mata menetes di pipinya.

"Jangan bicara begitu Hiwatari-san! Pasti ditemukan, aku pasti akan menemukannya!" suara Sousuke agak meninggi, tidak tahan lagi melihat airmata gadis dihadapannya. Hisana hanya terdiam, lalu tersenyum kembali,

"Terima kasih Arisawa-kun,"

Sejak itu Sousuke selalu mendampingi Hisana kemanapun perempuan itu pergi. Ia khawatir teman perempuan yang baru dikenalnya seminggu itu pingsan saat sendirian, mengingat kedua orang tua Hisana meninggal bersama Satoshi –kakak Hisana- dalam kecelakaan pesawat sedangkan relasi terdekatnya tinggal di luar kota.

Hampir setiap hari Sousuke menelepon atau kadang mendatangi beberapa rumah sakit di kota Karakura, mencari donor jantung untuk Hisana. Usahanya sedikit berbuah hasil, Ishida menelepon bahwa sudah ditemukan dua donor jantung yang tepat. Tetapi yang menjadi masalah besar adalah tidak mungkin seseorang yang hidup mendonorkan akar kehidupannya pada orang lain. Tidak mungkin seseorang mau mati menggantikan orang yang bahkan belum dikenalnya sedikitpun.

Keputusasaan menyerang Sousuke, ia merasa memang sangat sulit menemukan donor jantung dalam sebulan. Hisana yang sudah mencarinya selama 3 tahun saja hasilnya nihil.

'Tidak, aku tidak boleh putus asa begini, aku harus menemukannya demi Hisana,' Sousuke mengulang-ulang kalimat itu dalam pikirannya.

Sepulang sekolah, Sousuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju stasiun, berniat ke Tokyo mencari donor jantung sekaligus mengunjungi kakak perempuannya.

Setibanya di Tokyo, ia menyusuri jalanan penuh orang dengan berbekal alamat rumah Tatsuki. Kagum melihat ibukota negaranya, tanpa sengaja Sousuke menabrak seorang anak berambut hitam panjang.

"Ma-maaf apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Sousuke meminta maaf pada anak itu. Diluar dugaan Sousuke, lelaki berambut coklat disebelah anak itu -mungkin kakaknya- naik darah.

"Brengsek! Kalau berjalan gunakan juga matamu!" bentak lelaki tinggi dengan aksesoris mirip ikat pinggang terpasang di kedua lengannya itu pada Sousuke, di kerah pakaian lelaki itu terlihat inisial KC.

"Ayo pergi Mokuba," ucap lelaki tinggi itu pada anak lelaki disampingnya setelah puas membentak Sousuke.

"Maaf sebesar-besarnya," Sousuke membungkukkan badannya pada dua orang tersebut yang telah berjalan menjauhinya. Setelah menegakkan kembali tubuhnya ia bergumam pelan,

"Fyuuuh, semoga bisa cepat kutemukan donor jantung di kota ini," keluh Sousuke pelan dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

To be Continued…

Akhir kata,

Sepucuk review anda sangat berarti bagi saya.

Trimssssssssssssssssssss!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! Chapter 5! Update! Hore! Hore! *lebay*

Di chapter 4 sebenernya bukan Kaiba Seto & Kaiba Mokuba, cuma orang lewat yang mirip aja kok, hahahahaha *Plaaakk! bego banget bohongnya*

Peringatan! OOC, gajelas dan segala antek-anteknya, Selamat baca! Review juga yah!

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Setelah berputar-putar kota Tokyo lumayan lama,

"Ketemu juga," Sousuke menghela nafas lega di depan sebuah bangunan lumayan besar, rumah kakaknya, Kurosaki Tatsuki.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, dia memencet bel rumah itu. Sesaat kemudian keluar seorang lelaki berambut oranye dengan wajah masih mengantuk, dan coretan coretan hitam di pipi dan dahinya.

"Selamat malam Ichigo-kun!" sapa Sousuke.

"Sousuke? Ayo masuk!"

"Iya, mmm… wajah Ichigo-kun kenapa?"

"Hahahaha kau memang jeli, tadi sebelum tidur aku pakai pembersih wajah, menurut instruksi yang tertera jika digunakan sebelum tidur maka wajah akan terlihat lebih muda," Ichigo menjelaskan dengan tawa bangganya, Sousuke _sweatdrop._

"Bu-bukan itu…"

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat masuk, Tatsuki didalam sedang memasak makan malam," Ichigo memutus perkataan adik iparnya itu begitu saja.

"Di wajah Ichigo-kun ada… adaaowww!" adik Tatsuki ini berteriak, merasa ada yang mencubit kakinya, pandangan diarahkan kebawah. Ditemukan sumber rasa sakit itu, keponakannya menatap wajah Sousuke dengan telunjuk di depan bibir, mengisyaratkan untuk diam saja.

Menuruti perintah keponakan, Sousuke berjalan dalam diam menuju ruang keluarga. Duduk di depan meja tengah ruangan, sedangkan Ichigo menuju kamar mandi dan Kaien ke dapur.

"Ibuuuu, paman Sousuke datang!" teriak si bocah kecil usil berambut hitam.

"HUWAAAAAA!" teriakan Ichigo terdengar di seluruh penjuru rumah, disusul suara tertawa Tatsuki dan Kaien bersamaan, sejenis tawa puas telah mengerjai seseorang.

Mereka berempat makan bersama dengan ramai, celoteh Kaien tidak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Menceritakan semua yang dialaminya beberapa hari ini pada pamannya seperti sudah setahun tidak bertemu.

Lelah karena bicara panjang lebar, bocah kecil itu menuju kamar tidurnya setelah makan malam. Ichigo ikut menemani anak lelakinya tidur, sedangkan Tatsuki kembali menginterogasi adiknya,

"Ada apa kau ke Tokyo? Besok kan masih hari selasa, tidak betah sekolah di Karakura?" tangan Tatsuki sudah mengepal keras, mengingat bahwa adiknya itulah yang menolak untuk ikut dengannya ke Tokyo dan lebih memilih bersekolah di Karakura.

"Bukan begitu nee-san, ceritanya panjang," jawaban tidak jelas ini disusul suara dua benda keras beradu.

BLETAK!

"Kalau kutanya jawab yang jelas!" teriak Tatsuki. Adik lelakinya itu hanya bisa ber-aduh ria memegangi kepala benjolnya. Setiap bertemu Tatsuki pasti bakal benjol kepalanya itu.

"Sebenarnya…" Sousuke menjelaskan panjang lebar alasannya datang ke Tokyo mencari donor jantung dan tentang Ishida beserta istrinya. Tanpa mereka sadari Ichigo yang seharusnya tidur di kamar sebelah masih terjaga dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

Tatsuki _shock_ mendengar cerita adik lelakinya, terutama pada bagian istri Ishida itu. Tidak percaya dirinya jika sahabat dekatnya terjangkit penyakit mematikan. Menjelaskan mengapa sahabatnya yang bernama Inoue Orihime itu sulit dihubungi, juga tidak hadir pada acara reuni SMA-nya.

Ichigo memahami bagaimana perasaan Tatsuki saat ini. Lelaki itu keluar dari kamar, mengagetkan kakak beradik yang sedang tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Matanya menatap lurus ke Tatsuki lalu mengatakan bahwa minggu depan mereka akan pergi ke Karakura.

"Ta-tapi Ichigo, minggu depan kau ada jadwal kerja," sanggah Tatsuki pada sang suami yang sudah ada disebelahnya.

"Tidak apa, aku bisa cuti," Ichigo membelai lembut kepala istrinya.

"Dan Sousuke, besok pagi kau harus pulang, aku tidak ingin sekolahmu berantakan, masalah donor itu serahkan padaku, aku akan meminta bantuan orang-orang di rumah sakit,"

"Terima kasih banyak Ichigo-kun!" Sousuke sangat tertolong oleh kakak iparnya ini.

"Hore! Hore! Minggu depan kita ke rumah paman Sousuke!" teriak Kaien yang tiba-tiba muncul, tiga pasang mata di ruangan itu langsung tertuju padanya.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur anak nakaaallll!" teriak Tatsuki.

Keesokan harinya, Sousuke sudah kembali ke Karakura, kembali bersekolah, meskipun tidak ikut 2 mata pelajaran pertama karena terlambat.

"Hiwatari-san!" panggil Sousuke pada seorang perempuan bertubuh kecil yang sedang berjalan pulang didepannya. Perempuan itu pun menoleh sembari tersenyum, merasa mendapat respon Sousuke mendekat pada perempuan itu.

"Minggu depan kakakku datang, jadi kalau Hiwatari-san ingin menemuinya…" masih terengah-engah nafas Sousuke ketika bicara. Perempuan di depannya mengiyakan, dan tersenyum manis mendengar ajakan dari sahabat barunya itu.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan pulang, bercanda dalam setiap langkah mereka, tertawa lepas bersama seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa satu minggu lalu saat Ishida memvonis kematian Hisana.

Seminggu telah berlalu, besok pagi kakak Sousuke datang ke Karakura. Sousuke sendiri sejak pulang ke Karakura sering menemani Hisana, sambil menunggu kabar donor jantung dari Ishida dan Ichigo.

Perempuan berambut hitam sebahu itu kini duduk dalam diam di atas tempat tidur miliknya. Pikirannya teringat kembali saat dirinya pulang bersama Sousuke Arisawa sore tadi,

Flashback On,

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku beberapa hari ini," kembali senyum menghiasi bibir mungil gadis ini, dirinya merasa selalu bisa tersenyum dan lupa akan umurnya yang tinggal hitungan hari itu jika bersama lelaki tinggi berambut coklat yang berjalan disampingnya hari ini.

"Tidak, aku yang harus berterima kasih,"

"Hiwatari-san sudah membuatku merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang teman, bagiku yang tidak pernah memiliki teman ini hal itu sangat berarti," lanjut Sousuke tetap memandang jalanan di hadapannya.

Flashback off.

Sejujurnya perasaan Hisana pada Sousuke mulai tumbuh sejak dia bertemu dengan lelaki itu di hari pertama masuk SMA.

Namun, mengetahui keadaannya, ia tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan lelaki yang diam-diam ia sukai, ia tidak ingin mengukir terlalu banyak kenangan bersama lelaki ini, ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang bersedih saat dirinya meninggalkan dunia ini terutama lelaki yang disukainya, ia juga tidak ingin ketenangan hatinya dalam menghadapi kematian yang sudah sangat dekat hancur oleh ikatan perasaan dengan lelaki yang disukainya itu.

Haruskah ia membuat jarak diantara mereka sekarang? Pikirannya mengiyakan sedang perasaannya menolak mentah-mentah. Perang batin tidak dapat terelakkan, menyiksa, kedua pilihan itu tetap menyiksa dirinya. Pada akhirnya yang menjadi penyelesaian adalah airmata yang menitik dari mata violet indah miliknya.

Tetesan airmata itu semakin deras seiring semakin derasnya hujan mengguyur Karakura malam itu.

Airmata terus melumuri wajah sang gadis berambut hitam ini hingga kelelahan dan terlelap.

Pagi yang cerah, Sousuke berjalan menuju rumah Hisana untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama. Sejenak dia berhenti beberapa meter di depan apartemen Hisana, tidak percaya pada pandangannya, seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil sedang berdiri diatas tiang listrik. Rambut hitam yang bercepol dibagian belakang itu terbang perlahan ditiup angin pagi. Mata hazel gadis ber-hakama hitam itu bertemu dengan mata coklat Sousuke yang bersembunyi dibalik lensa kacamata. Gadis itu tersenyum padanya, membuat Sousuke mengucek matanya sesaat dan memandang lagi.

Langit, yang terlihat diatas tiang listrik itu hanya langit pagi berwarna biru muda dengan awan menari-nari didalamnya. Sousuke yang merasa janggal pada apa yang dilihatnya menganggap gadis itu hanya khayalannya saja. Kembali dilangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju apartemen Hisana.

Mengetuk berkali-kali dan tidak ada jawaban, Sousuke mencoba membuka pintu dihadapannya. Diluar dugaan, pintu tidak terkunci, dan setelah terbuka lebar, matanya terbelalak melihat gadis itu lagi-lagi terkapar tidak berdaya dengan seragam lengkap dan tas disamping tubuhnya. Kali ini tanpa berteriak panik, Sousuke segera menggendong perempuan berambut hitam itu dan berlari menuju rumah sakit Ishida.

'Tidak, tidak, perempuan bercepol tadi bukan shinigami, hanya khayalan ngawurku saja!' teriak Sousuke dalam hati. Ia teringat cerita kakak iparnya -Ichigo- saat dirinya masih duduk dibangku SMP kelas 1. Kala itu ia iseng bertanya pada Ichigo bagaimana wujud shinigami itu. Pada awalnya ia tidak percaya pada ucapan Ichigo, namun setelah Ichigo berbohong pernah mati suri dan bertemu shinigami, Sousuke dengan lugunya langsung percaya.

Jawaban dari Ichigo jauh dari perkiraan Sousuke, menurut sang kakak ipar shinigami juga berwujud seperti manusia, hanya saja menggunakan hakama hitam dan biasanya membawa sebuah pedang jiwa.

Ciri-ciri yang sama persis dengan gadis yang tersenyum padanya tadi. Dalam larinya menuju rumah sakit pikirannya sudah tidak bisa ditipu lagi. Mau tidak mau ia harus mengakui bahwa perempuan bermata hazel tadi adalah shinigami. Saat ini yang bisa ia lakukan di tengah larinya hanyalah memohon,

"Nona shinigami meski mungkin kau tidak mendengarku, kumohon jangan ambil dia sekarang, kumohon padamu, aku belum bisa kehilangan sahabat baikku," suara lirih ini sedikit bergetar di tengah nafas putus-putus Sousuke yang berlari sekencang mungkin menuju rumah sakit.

To be Continued…

Akhir kata,

Sepucuk review anda sangat berarti bagi saya.

Trimssssssssssssssssssss!


	6. Final chapter

Yeah! Chapter terakhir! Akhirnya selesai jugaaaaa!

Horeeeeee!

Peringatan! OOC, dan segala antek-anteknya, Selamat baca! Review juga yah!

*maaf kalau cerita aneh, cerita gak nyambung ama judul, summary gak karuan, dsb.*

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Ditengah rasa cemasnya, Sousuke yang berlari menggendong Hisana tidak memperhatikan sekeliling. Saat rumah sakit sudah berada beberapa meter dihadapannya, sebuah truk melaju kencang menuju pada nya. Sesaat sebelum tabrakan terjadi, Sousuke masih sempat melemparkan tubuh wanita yang digendongnya ke depan. Mencegah tubuh lemah sahabatnya ikut serta dalam kecelakaan itu.

Dengan sedikit kesadaran yang tersisa, Sousuke dapat merasakan tubuh berbaringnya bergerak, pandangan matanya samar menangkap lampu-lampu putih yang seperti bergerak berlawanan arah dengannya, telinganya mendengar nafas terengah-engah beberapa orang disekitarnya juga suara roda menggelinding, dan hidungnya mencium aroma obat-obatan yang sudah pernah ia hirup sebelumnya. Tapi tubuhnya mati rasa, tidak ada rasa sakit ataupun perih, perlahan bibirnya bergerak, mengeluarkan suara pelan,

"Hi..wa..tari-san.." berangsur-angsur kesadaran Sousuke lenyap seiring lenyapnya kata-kata dari bibirnya.

Sousuke terbangun dengan keringat mengucur deras. Diraba tubuhnya mencoba mencari bercak darah dan luka-lukanya. Hasilnya nihil, tidak ada luka ataupun darah setetespun, hela nafas lega ia keluarkan. Hanya mimpi, begitulah yang terdengar di pikiran Sousuke.

Mencoba mengamati sekitarnya, bukan, tempat ini bukan kamarnya. Bukan tempat ia biasa terbangun dari segala mimpinya. Melainkan tempat berbau obat, tempat yang ia tuju dalam mimpi buruknya barusan. Ia tolehkan kepalanya, terlihat segerombol orang memakai pakaian operasi.

Saat mendekat, mata coklatnya terbelalak. Orang yang berbaring di atas ranjang operasi itu berambut coklat, mirip rambutnya, matanya yang terbuka sedikit juga berwarna coklat mirip mata miliknya, bentuk bibir, alis, dan hidung begitu mirip miliknya. Bukan, bukan mirip, itu memang dirinya, mimpi buruk tadi bukanlah mimpi tapi kenyataan.

Sousuke terdiam beberapa saat, kebingungan dengan apa yang sedang dialaminya. Sekejap Sousuke tersadar, alasan ia berada di tempat ini adalah Hisana. Segera ia berlari meninggalkan ruangan mencari sahabatnya.

Ia berlari panik lalu berhenti dihadapan seorang dokter yang ia kenal. Niat bertanya ia urungkan, sudah beberapa kali ia mencoba bertanya pada setiap orang ditengah larinya tadi, tetapi hasilnya nihil, tidak ada yang menjawab, atau lebih tepatnya mereka seperti tidak mendengar suara Sousuke.

"Gadis itu diruang nomor 16," ucap dokter bernama Ishida itu singkat sambil berlalu melewati Sousuke. Sejenak Sousuke terkejut sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju ruang dimana Hisana dirawat.

Ruangan Hisana dirawat,

"Maaf, Hiwatari-san…" tatapan lelaki ini menyorotkan kesedihan menatap sahabatnya yang berbaring lemas.

"Ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu, ikuti aku," suara lelaki ini menarik kepala Sousuke untuk menoleh dan mengikuti Ishida keluar ruang.

"Dia masih bisa bertahan, ada beberapa hal yang lebih mengkhawatirkan," Ishida membenarkan kacamatanya sambil berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan, mengisyaratkan pada Sousuke untuk masuk.

"Ka-kakak…" matanya tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya, tiga orang terbaring lemas dihadapannya, tubuh kakak dan kakak iparnya dililit perban, beberapa alat penunjang kehidupan terpasang pada kedua tubuh itu. Sedangkan keponakannya tertidur pulas di atas sofa di pinggir ruangan.

Matanya beralih kepada seorang lelaki dengan pedang besar dipunggung, dan memakai hakama hitam. Terkejut, orang itu mirip shinigami seperti yang diceritakan Ichigo.

"Ka-kau…apa kau mau membawa mereka pergi?"

Shinigami berambut oranye itu menoleh, mengejutkan Sousuke tapi tidak dengan Ishida.

"…. Ichigo-kun?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menolong Tatsuki saat kecelakaan terjadi," Ichigo membungkukkan badannya pada Sousuke yang masih tenggelam dalam rasa terkejutnya. Banyak sekali pertanyaan muncul di kepala Sousuke.

"Paru-paru Kurosaki hancur, kakakmu kehilangan penglihatannya, kalau anak itu baik-baik saja hanya sedikit luka gores,"

Sousuke terdiam, berbagai pertanyaan yang sempat muncul tadi, habis ditebas rasa sakit dan sedih. Kakak perempuannya kehilangan penglihatan, kakak iparnya mengalami kerusakan paru-paru, organ terpenting bagi manusia untuk bertahan hidup, dengan keadaan kedua orangtuanya seperti itu bagaimana dengan nasib keponakannya nanti? Ditambah lagi sahabat baiknya terbaring lemas menunggu kematian yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi.

Berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, itulah yang sangat ingin dilakukan Sousuke saat ini. Berteriak sekencang mungkin dan terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Tidak, teriakan itu tidak bisa menyeruak keluar dari mulutnya, yang keluar malah cairan bening dari mata coklatnya. Tetesan berisi rasa sakit, sedih dan marah pada keadaannya saat ini. Semua orang yang disayanginya menderita, tapi dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Ditundukkan kepala berhias rambut coklat itu, menyembunyikan air matanya dari semua orang. Sesaat kemudian ia tersentak, menyadari masih ada yang bisa dilakukan. Bekas airmata sudah ia hilangkan dari pipinya, menuju kearah Ishida, membicarakan sesuatu, yang tidak terdengar oleh Ichigo. Lelaki berambut oranye itu kembali kesamping tubuh lemah istrinya, dikecupnya perlahan kening wanita itu.

Di ruangan Ishida,

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya," tolak Ishida tegas pada arwah seorang lelaki dihadapannya yang tidak lain adalah Sousuke.

"Hanya ini yang bisa dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan mereka, aku mohon padamu Ishida-kun," sekali lagi lelaki berambut coklat ini membungkuk.

"Kau… yakin dengan ucapanmu Sousuke?" pendirian Ishida mulai runtuh dalam menolak permintaan Sousuke.

"Aku sangat yakin!" senyum senang menghiasi bibir lelaki ini, tampak bahwa semua beban dan rasa sakitnya barusan telah hilang.

Seminggu kemudian,

Seorang perempuan berdiri dihadapan sebuah makam. Mengenakan pakaian violet yang senada dengan warna iris matanya. Rambut hitam gadis itu diterbangkan lembut oleh angin. Bibirnya bergerak, menyapa makam dihadapannya seolah menyapa seseorang,

"Selamat sore Arisawa-kun!" gadis bernama Hisana itu tersenyum manis.

"…"

"Beberapa hari bersamamu adalah hari paling indah selama aku hidup, seandainya saat itu aku meninggal pun aku tidak akan menyesal, semua karena dirimu…."

"Selalu kau yang berkorban demi diriku, tidak sadarkah kau? Bukan cuma dirimu yang takut kehilangan, aku juga merasa hal yang sama," mulai bergetar suara merdu gadis ini, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Kini kau 'kan menjalani hidupmu sendiri,

Melukai kenangan yang telah kita lalui,

Yang tersisa hanya aku sendiri di sini,

Kau akan terbang jauh menembus awan,

Memulai kisah baru tanpa diriku,

Seandainya kau tau ku tak ingin kau pergi,

Meninggalkan ku sendiri bersama bayanganku,

Seandainya kau tau aku 'kan selalu cinta,

Jangan kau lupakan kenangan kita selama ini,

"Terima kasih Arisawa-kun… terima kasih banyak…" badan gadis ini jatuh terduduk didepan makam, air semakin deras keluar dari mata violet indah itu, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi bibirnya dan yang satu lagi mencengkeram pakaian ungu di badannya, berusaha menahan sesenggukan tangisnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Perempuan ini tidak mengetahui atau bisa dibilang tidak bisa melihat arwah seorang lelaki berdiri dihadapannya memandanginya dengan tatapan sedih,

"Sama-sama Hiwatari-san.."

Keesokan harinya,

Makam Arisawa Sousuke kedatangan tamu dengan kemarin, kali ini ada dua orang yang datang. Tapi ada satu hal yang sama, yaitu aura kesedihan dan kehilangan yang terasa sangat pekat.

"Hoi Sousuke, kau ini benar-benar tidak sopan ya, berani sekali kau pergi mendahului kakakmu," seorang wanita berambut jabrik bersuara dengan nada yang dibuat marah, meski jelas terdengar suaranya menahan tangis.

"Ah, nee-san! Ichigo-kun! Terima kasih sudah datang," seru suara lelaki yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan kedua orang ini. Dengan segera membuat kedua orang ini _jawdrop_.

"Hoi, hoi, kenapa kau belum pergi ke akhirat?" Ichigo yang kaget menuding-nuding adik iparnya. Sedangkan Tatsuki hanya mengangguk-angguk menyetujui perkataan Ichigo.

"Aku masih ada urusan yang belum selesai," jawab Sousuke sambil nyengir.

"Sebelum pergi aku ingin berpamitan, jadi aku menunggu kalian pulih," senyuman bahagia terpasang diwajah arwah ini.

"Oh ya, mana Kaien-kun?"

"Dia bersama Ishida dan Miyako menemani Inoue yang masih belum boleh meninggalkan rumah sakit," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Setiap mengingat pamannya dia selalu menangis keras, makanya kami tidak mengajaknya kemari, Hime dan Ishida juga menitipkan ucapan terima kasih mereka padamu," Tatsuki ikutan menjelaskan.

"Maaf…." Sousuke merasa bersalah dengan keadaan keponakannya itu.

"Aku… sudah pergi sebelum bisa membuat almarhum ayah dan ibu bangga, sebelum bisa membuat nee-san bangga, sebelum meneruskan silsilah keluarga Arisawa, maaf …" Sousuke menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Tatsuki terkejut mendengar ucapan adiknya itu, ternyata Arisawa Sousuke mengingat semua pesan darinya. Pesan untuk selalu berusaha membuat kedua orang tua mereka bangga, juga pesan untuk meneruskan silsilah keluarga Arisawa, mengingat dirinya adalah anak lelaki satu-satunya.

Airmata yang sudah ditahannya tumpah semua. Tangisan seorang yang kuat seperti Tatsuki tentu saja mengagetkan Sousuke. Sangat jarang sekali dan mungkin tidak pernah kakak perempuannya itu menangis sejak Sousuke lahir di dunia ini. Perlahan Sousuke memeluk tubuh sang kakak yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya itu.

"Kau…bicara apa Sousuke, kau sudah sangat membanggakan diriku, dan aku yakin ayah dan ibu juga bangga padamu," ucap Tatsuki disela isak tangisnya.

"Sudah nee-san, jangan menangis, kau terlihat jelek kalau menangis,"

"Berisik! Aku menangis ini untukmu tahu!" sahut Tatsuki dengan nada tinggi, sambil melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan adiknya, bersiap memukul kepala sang adik dengan kepalan tangannya.

Sousuke tersenyum melihat sang kakak mulai kembali pada keadaan biasanya. Kemudian lelaki itu menatap Ichigo, kakak iparnya.

"Ichigo-kun, tolong jaga nee-san, jangan biarkan dia menangis lagi,"

"Tidak perlu kau suruh, pasti kulakukan… dan Sousuke… terima kasih," Ichigo sedikit memalingkan mukanya saat mengatakannya.

"Sama-sama Ichigo-kun!" senyuman kembali menghiasi bibir Arisawa Sousuke.

"Semua sudah selesai, sekarang aku harus pergi, sampaikan salamku pada Kaien-kun ya! Satu lagi, nee-san terlihat lebih manis memakai kacamata itu," perlahan setelah mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan ini tubuh Sousuke terurai menjadi partikel-partikel kecil.

Tatsuki yang telah reda tangisannya, kini menangis kembali mengetahui kepergian adik lelaki satu-satunya dari dunia, dan tidak akan pernah bisa dijumpainya lagi. Ichigo langsung memeluk tubuh istrinya itu, mengelus rambut jabrik hitam dalam pelukannya serta berkata,

"Dia pasti bahagia di sana, tempat itu tidak buruk kok,"

"…." Tatsuki tidak menjawab dan menangis semakin terisak dalam pelukan suaminya.

"Aku sudah berjanji padanya tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis lagi," Ichigo mengecup lembut bibir mungil Tatsuki yang masih berada dalam pelukannya. Wajah Tatsuki sedikit memerah, perlahan tangisannya berhenti, menatap makam adik lelakinya,

"Selamat jalan adikku.."

Soul Society,

"Mmm..?" Sousuke menoleh kanan kiri mengamati tempat dimana dirinya terbangun, lalu tersentak kaget melihat seorang perempuan di samping tubuhnya.

"Kau…shinigami yang waktu itu?"

"Ya, namaku Hinamori Momo, salam kenal!" perempuan itu tersenyum, mata hazelnya terlihat indah.

"Aku Arisawa Sousuke.."

"Ini.. akhirat?"

"Ya, lebih tepatnya bernama Soul Society,"

"Oh, tidak kusangka tempatnya seindah ini, ada bulannya juga," Sousuke menatap bulan di atas langit Soul Society.

"Bagaimana kau meninggal Arisawa-kun?" kedua mata hazel mengarahkan pandangannya pada lelaki berkacamata di sampingnya.

"Begini….." Sousuke menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Kau mendonorkan jantung, sumsum tulang belakang, mata, dan paru-parumu?" seakan tidak percaya, Hinamori membelalakkan matanya.

"Ya, lagipula akibat tabrakan itu kemungkinan hidupku kecil, lebih menguntungkan jika ditukar dengan 3 nyawa kan?" jawab Sousuke dengan senyuman.

"Arisawa-kun baik hati ya…."

"Beberapa hari lalu saat aku menemui Ai.. maksudku Arisawa-kun, saat itu juga aku yakin bahwa Arisawa-kun tidak perlu dibimbing menuju kemari," lanjut Momo dengan senyuman manis.

Keadaan hening beberapa saat, angin malam itu terasa sangat nyaman bagi Hinamori. Seseorang yang dicintainya ada disampingnya, meski…

"Forbidden Destructive Art no. 3, déjà vu," suara Hinamori yang masih terduduk disamping Sousuke keluar diiringi munculnya cahaya ungu kehitaman menyelimuti kedua lengan Hinamori. Tubuh Sousuke seketika dibalut cahaya yang berwarna sama dengan yang menyelimuti lengan Hinamori. Perempuan ini lalu memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa meter dari Sousuke yang sudah terselimuti cahaya ungu kehitaman.

"Hi-Hinamori-san a-apa ini?" suara Sousuke keluar menyadari tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Sebentar lagi, bertahanlah Aizen-taichou.." Hinamori menjawab lirih, kedua tangannya yang diarahkan ke depan mulai meneteskan cairan merah. Mirip seperti sayatan pisau, sayatan pisau yang merambat mulai dari telapak tangannya dan berusaha memenuhi tubuh perempuan ini.

Sesaat kemudian cahaya ungu kehitaman itu lenyap, tampak Sousuke yang berdiri terdiam di tengah padang rumput. Sedangkan Hinamori tergeletak lemas beberapa meter dari lelaki itu.

"A-aizen-taichou?" panggil Hinamori lemah.

Tidak ada jawaban dari sang lelaki. Lelaki berambut coklat itu menuju kearah Hinamori dalam diam.

"Aku bukan…." Sousuke memotong ucapannya sambil mengangkat tubuh Hinamori yang sudah lemas, darah sudah keluar dari telapak hingga pangkal lengannya. Hinamori kecewa mendengar jawaban dari lelaki itu, menganggap semua yang dilakukannya selama ini hanya sia-sia.

"Aku bukan taichou divisi 5 lagi, tidak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi," dengan senyuman hangat ia menggendong tubuh Hinamori bersiap menuju divisi 4. Hinamori yang sempat kecewa, dengan tangan yang penuh goresan dan darah langsung memeluk leher sang lelaki pujaannya. Tangisan sudah tidak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi, tangisan bahagia karena bisa bertemu kembali dengan taichou hatinya.

"Aku pulang Hinamori-kun, terima kasih," lanjut Arisawa Sousuke atau lebih tepatnya Aizen Sousuke.

The End

Itu author masukin lirik lagu dengan sedikit perubahan, hehehehe..

Trus yang kidou terlarang itu fungsinya untuk mengembalikan memori yang sudah dihapus, jadinya author namain déjà vu deh.

Sekali lagi, HOREEEE! SUDAH SELESAIIII!

Akhir kata,

Sepucuk review anda sangat berarti bagi saya.

Trimssssssssssssssssssss!


End file.
